The Briefcase
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: What would you do if you found a mysterious briefcase and a letter telling you that you were chosen for something dangerous, thrilling, life-changing? Would you accept? These six not-so-average people across the globe do, and they get thrust into a world of super villains, superheroes, aliens, assassins, and an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. It all started with the briefcase.
1. The Briefcase

**Heyo! Who's seen the AR Samsung thingy for AoU?**

 **Anyway, I thought it was freaking brilliant, and bam! This fic was born. Kai and Memphis (two of my muses) are having a blast with this.**

 **I don't own the Avengers. If I did, well... I would reveal what happened in Budapest. (I actually know what happened though. Seriously.) I do, however own my OCs. And Willow isn't related to Bucky. Probably.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A pale teenage girl with long orange-dip-dyed black hair pulls a pair of safety goggles on and grabs a welding torch in a garage. Her wipes her greasy hands on her jeans and her already-stained Iron Man tank top. Her hazel eyes scan the inside of her latest project, a WWII tank. A 1942 Harley-Davidson WLA Liberator Army motorcycle sits right beside her, ready for the next parts run. Around the garage, scattered half-finished inventions lay on various tables and counters, her absolute favorite: a fully operational Model 39 Iron Man suit with her own twist. She figured out how to create quantum ionic energy shields and incorporated the tech into the suit.

As the girl pokes around the inside of the tank, she finds a briefcase with a typed letter addressed to her. _**Willow Barnes**._ No one wrote to her… _ever_. She was just a 15 year-old engineer/inventor from New York City, who was adopted no less.

* * *

Across the country, an 19 year-old boy brushes his curly red hair out of his green eyes. He watches his targets through the darkness with an eagle eye, silently laughing at the fact that they were unaware of his presence, even though he's less than ten feet from them. He raises his rifle at the three-inch-long target imprinted on the first target's clothing, firing a single shot. The shot hits the bull's-eye and the target dramatically falls to her knees. He targets his rifle at the last remaining opponent, who's running from the spot his partner was gunned down at. As the target reaches a distance of fifty feet away, the boy fires, once again hitting the bull's-eye.

The lights turn on and all of the people who were shot down stand up, congratulating each other on a good game. As the boy gets up from his perch, he notices a briefcase with a typed letter on top of it on the ledge he was shooting from. **_Hunter Pace_**. He stared at the note in confusion. Who would write to a college-aged Los Angeles orphan with a sharpshooting talent?

* * *

In Norway, a blonde, blue-eyed five year old girl sits on a field, looking up at the stars through her pink glasses. She hugs her Thor plushie and smiles, it's a nice break from her hectic family life. She goes to lie down and hits her head on something. Without crying, she turns to see what she had hit her head on and finds a briefcase with a typed letter addressed to her in English. The gears in her brain turn as she translates the words.

Thanking whatever higher powers there were in the universe for enabling her to speak and read English fluently since the age of two, she finds her name at the top of the paper. _**Aida Ulvestad**._ She didn't know anyone who spoke English aside from her mother. Her father had left when she was born. Who wrote the letter?

* * *

Halfway across the world, a brunet 24 year-old boy practices martial arts in his family's dojo in Japan. He hates being the odd one out of his clan, the only one without black hair and dark eyes. His eyes happen to be an odd color for humans, a fiery orange. He lands a spinning roundhouse kick on the bag and tears a hole in it, revealing a rectangular object. He walks over and pulls it out of the bag, finding it to be a silver briefcase and a note in English is taped to it.

The young man studied English throughout middle school, high school, and college; so he had become pretty adept when it came to the language. His name was typed at the top: **_Nakayama Yukio_**. Sure, he was part of the only surviving ninja clan in all of Japan, but who would know who he was?

* * *

Across the planet, in Argentina, a dark-haired 17 year-old girl sits in a lab, working with dangerous chemicals, not even the slightest bit worried about the materials. She's wearing her favorite shirt, Hulk on one side, Banner on the other. She has to escape from everyone somehow, and what better way to keep them away than toxic and deadly compounds? She could always turn… but she could hurt the people around her.

As she went to pick up the hydrochloric acid, she noticed a briefcase with a typed letter in English on it, which she could read after taking an online course. **_Angelique Sanchez_**. Her parents would have taken the letter away and burned it… and why would anyone write to an abused monster?

* * *

Across the Southern Hemisphere, a 16 year old boy lay in his bed, a cold compress on his forehead. This was the third fever in four days. It was because he was born too early and his immune system hadn't fully developed, or he was cursed. His parents agreed on the first option. He stares blankly at the Captain America poster on his wall before hearing a thump. He diverts his attention to the source of the noise; a briefcase with a typed letter on it. _Chris Dare_.

The six people with the letters scan their contents.

 _ **You have been selected for your particular skill sets or parentage to join the Neo Avengers Initiative. Travel to the following coordinates ASAP. If you are unable to travel by yourself, transportation will be provided for you.** _

**_Your 'power-ups' will be given there. And please, bring the briefcase with you._**

 ** _\- Agent Coulson._**

Each briefcase emits a holographic symbol: Willow's - the Iron Man mask, Hunter's - Hawkeye's bow, Aida's - Mjölnir, Yukio's - the Black Widow signature, Angelique's - the Hulk fist, and Chris' - Captain America's shield.

A voice comes out of the cases.

 **"Neo Avengers, assemble!"**


	2. The Journey

**I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK FOREVER.**

 **So I don't own any existing Marvel characters.**

 **I saw Civil War today. I cried once. SO MANY FEEEELS. If you go see it, there are TWO ending scenes, one where it usually is and one AFTER all of the credits. YOU MUST STAY FOR BOTH.**

 **HERE WE GO.**

* * *

Willow checks the typed coordinates on the paper. "Huh, that's not too far from here." She muses, heading into the house. "Papa, Dad! I'm heading out for a while, if I don't come home for dinner, call me!" She calls, finding her papa in the kitchen.

"Bye, sweetheart, I'll tell Dad for you, okay?" He asks, and she nods.

"Thanks Papa, love you!" Willow calls as she enters the garage. She folds up her suit using the amazing power of science, slips her riding gear on and hops on her trusty bike, attaching the briefcase to the back. She heads out of her garage, speaking into her helmet. "A.R.I.A. what building is the coordinates referencing to?" She asks her AI, whom she had created along with the suit.

"That would be 66 Sixth Street, Dubs." A.R.I.A responds in her typical teenage manner.

"Excellent."

* * *

Across the country, Hunter finds himself flying Jet Blue to New York City. He stared at the briefcase, wondering what was in it. "Excuse me, this seat taken?" A man asks, and Hunter looks up.

"No, it's open." Hunter replies, flipping over his briefcase.

"Mind if I?" the man asks and Hunter shakes his head. The man sits down and Hunter gets a good look at him. Blond hair, blue eyes darting around, rather fidgety… Captain America?

"You okay?" Hunter wonders, and the man he assumes to be Cap turns to face him. "You look like you're expecting someone to attack you or something."

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. It's been a long time since I've been on a plane, I guess I'm just nervous." Cap-man responds. "And you? You look a bit young to be traveling by yourself."

"Yeah, I just got a new job in the city." Hunter answers, feeling pretty guilty for half-lying to the man. "The name's Hunter. Hunter Pace."

"Steve Rogers, a pleasure to meet you, Hunter." Steve replies.

They continue to chat until the plane lands three hours later in LaGuardia airport. "Bye Hunter, I hope to see you again." Steve smiles.

"I have a feeling we will." Hunter nods and departs for the coordinates.

* * *

In Norway, Aida's mother Lejla receives a letter as well.

" _Lejla,_

 _I am sorry for not writing sooner. All will be explained in time. A flying machine will come to pick up Aida soon, and you have to let her go._

 _Please trust me._

 _-Dishonor Not"_

"Aida, come here please!" Lejla calls, holding her six month old son Toma, and her daughter comes skipping into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mama?" Aida asks, pushing her glasses up.

"Some people are going to come for you soon, in a flying ship. You will have to go with them, okay sweetie?" Lejla explains and Aida nods.

"I got a letter from a Mr. Agent Coulson telling me. I'll miss you, Mommy, but I'll write every day." Aida hugged her mother.

A loud whirring sound splits the night air and Lejla, Toma and Aida rush outside to find out what it is. A Quinjet lands outside of their house in the middle of nowhere, and a woman with her hair pulled into a bun steps out. "Hello Mrs. Ulvestad. I take it this is Aida?" She asks, looking down at the beaming girl.

"Yes. I presume you are Agent Hill?" Lejla asks, crossing her arms.

"Yes, that's right. I've come to take Aida to the coordinates on her letter." Hill replies, bending down to Aida's level. "Hello Aida, I'm Agent Hill, but you can call me Maria. I've come to help you realize your potential, who you were meant to be." Aida smiles.

"I know, Miss. Maria." Aida replies, looking up at her.

Hill smiles and leads Aida onto the Quinjet.

"Bye Mama! Bye Toma!" Aida calls and Lejla waves, prompting the baby to wave as well.

"Set course for 66 Sixth."

* * *

Yukio Nakayama walks into the airport uneasily, looking around every few seconds as if he's being followed. He hastily checks his suitcase and boards the plane, glaring at anyone who looks at him funny.

As he sits down in his seat, a short redheaded woman takes the seat next to him. "You seem tense." She remarks and says nothing else.

"Yes. I am going to America for the first time." He nods in affirmation. The redhead nods.

They don't speak for the first half of the thirteen-hour plane ride. Yukio fidgets with his hands and a kunai slides into his hand from his sleeve with ease. The redhead looks at the kunai and shrugs. "Does the flight attendant know you have that?" She whispers, and Yukio glares at her.

"I do not suppose that he knows about the knives in your boots either." Yukio states. The redhead's eyes marginally widen.

"You're good. Almost too good. Natalie Romano." The redhead, Natalie, holds out a hand.

"Nakayama Yukio." He hesitantly takes her hand. The two exchange brief words about why the other has the weapons that they had.

"I'd love to tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Is Natalie's response.

Yukio chuckles. "No disrespect, Romano-san, but I would like to see you try." Natalie allows herself a smirk.

"I like your spunk, kid." Natalie remarks as she departs from the plane. "Maybe we'll meet again."

"I have a feeling that it will be sooner than you think, Romano-san."

Yukio slides his kunai back into his sleeve and disembarks on his journey.

* * *

Angelique Sanchez runs from the lab, old coat on, carrying her books and her backpack. ' _Run. Run and never look back.'_ The words ring loudly in her head, repeating with each pounding footstep. She runs to the nearest taxi and hands the driver some money. "Airport" is all she says and the driver floors it, sending gray fumes into the air.

As the cab pulls into the airport drop-off, Angelique rushes in and speed-walks over to the ticket machine. She purchases a ticket and gets on the plane as soon as her group begins boarding. She takes her seat and can feel nervous tension coming off of the man next to her, whom she found engrossed in a book on biochemistry.

A stray hair tickles her nose and she sneezes, causing the man to jolt in his seat. "Bless you." He manages to speak after gripping his book so tightly his knuckles turn white.

"Thank you." She takes a closer look at the man. "Díos mio, you're Doctor Banner. I'm a huge fan of your work in biochemistry." Angelique begins talking out of sheer nervousness.

Doctor Banner blushes and closes his book. "It's nice to see someone who appreciates science. Are you headed to New York as well, miss?" He asks, looking Angelique in her dark brown eyes.

"Angelique Sanchez. Ah, yes… an ECE chemistry program." Angelique instantly feels bad for lying to her biggest hero and inspiration. "I'm kind of nervous…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll do well." A few hours later, the two bid each other farewell and go their separate ways.

* * *

Chris Dare gets up slowly from his bed, a blanket wrapped loosely around him. Sweat rolls down his face as he stumbles down the hall, desperately clutching the briefcase in his hands. "Mom…? I have to… go." He coughs a bit and his mom is by his side.

"Sweetie… where did you get that?" Aurelia Dare asks her son, helping him over to the couch and and eyeing the suitcase warily.

"My room… it just… appeared." He explains, sitting down and looking up at his mom with fever-bright eyes. "Mom… did you… did you know?"

Aurelia sighs. "Yes. Your great uncle was in World War II with Captain America and Howard Stark… I knew something like this would happen eventually. Everybody he knew called him Jarvis." She explains.

Chris nods in acknowledgement of the information. "So, your father and I just knew it was going to be a matter of time before you'd get sucked into something. S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming to get you tomorrow. I've packed your bags already."

Chris nods and heads back to his room.

* * *

The six individuals were all heading to the same location…


End file.
